The more recent weatherstrip structures such as those used to seal late model automotive doors, hoods and deck lids have a U-shaped base portion which serves to clamp the weatherstrip to an edge flange or similar projection. Attached to this base portion is a bulbous sealing portion which is typically coextensive with the base portion. A reinforcing and retention aiding core is embedded in the base portion to ensure that the weatherstrip will remain securely fastened to the flange; for this same purpose, the side walls of the U-shaped elastomeric base portion channel may also have inwardly projecting flexible fins.
The core which is embedded in the U-shaped base portion has in the past taken many shapes. Most of these shapes employ a continuous U-shaped metal frame having various shapes, projections, and methods of manufacture.
It has been found that most of the prior art cores have limitations which make them less than desirable in most weatherstrip structures. For example, those cores having a continuous metal frame are difficult to handle especially in manufacturing an elastomeric weatherstrip from a latex. This process typically requires the core to lie evenly and in proper alignment on, or immersed in, a layer of liquid latex which is then cured. This is difficult if the core has a continuous metal frame, even if it has perforations to make it relatively flexible, because the continuous frame will, to some degree, retain a memory and tend to twist and revert to some previous shape. This is due to the elastic nature of metals. Comparatively, the use of individual clips to form the core would obviously present severe handling and dispensing problems in any process.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved elastomeric weatherstrip structure having a U-shaped base portion and embedded therein a novel reinforcing and retention aiding core. This core is basically a plurality of U-shaped strips disposed transversely to the weatherstrip in closely and uniformly spaced relation, and attached, at their ends, to flexible continuous cords embedded in the side walls of the U-shaped base portion. The subject weatherstrip structure is easily manufactured from a latex and is easily assembled onto a suitable edge flange.